My Angel of the sea
by myloveiskyo
Summary: My twisted version of My Little Mermaid. please just read. no flaming this time. This is yaoi (male on male) also mpeg much later. My friend just finish editing chapter 3 and I'm still writing chapter 6 as of 6/14/13. So updating will take awhile. I'll try to write more since the last day of school is June 20. Please review, they make me want to write more!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night; the winds howls threw the air, as the waves crush onto the shore, beating the sand and the pier at Karakura shore. This storm has been raging for many hours. As the time passed on the lightning was crashing in and the thunder was rolling louder and higher.

No one could hear the screams of the little boy under the pier. The boy's hand was tied to the pier support with some rope. With each passing moment the boy struggled valiantly to free his hand from the rope, but was unable to do so. The boy looked and saw the waves' crashing onto the shore and they were coming closer, closer, and closer to him.

**Flashback**

Ichigois playing and building himself a little sandcastle, which was until a couple of teenage boys walked up to him. "Hey little boy; what are you doing?" One of the teenage boys asked Ichigo.

"Aw, the little baby's building a sandcastle." Said the other teenage boy said as he brought down his foot on the Sandcastle.

"What did you do that for?" Ichigo said, as he looked up at the two teenage boys.

"We are looking for something fun to do; do you want to help us look for something fun to do?" Said the first teenage boy, as he turned the other teenage boy and grinned.

"Yeah, we heard your families a descendant of the sea creatures known as mermaids. Let's see if you can breathe underwater?" The second teenage boy said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm.

The two boys dragged Ichigo under the pier. "Why don't you go grab some rope, while I stay here with the Ichigo?" As the first teenage boy said as he held onto Ichigo's arm to hold him still.

"Okay, I'll be right back with it." The second teenage boy said as he ran off to go grab some rope.

"Unlike my ancestors I can't breathe under water. I will drown if you tie me to the pier support." Ichigo said; as he struggles to get away. However, the older boy held on tightly.

It wasn't too much longer before the other boy came back with rope in his hand. The same boy tied a loop around Ichigo's hand. Then he tightly tied the rope to the pier's support. After they where done tying Ichigo hand to a pier support they left him alone.

Some time has passed and one of Ichigo's headaches was coming on. Ichigo knew this type of headache, it was a storm headache, and it was coming on fast and hard. No more than 5 minutes later he saw the clouds darkening, darker, and even darker, the wind started to pick up and the sea started to turn. He heard a siren, telling people on the beach a storm is coming, and they needed to leave now. The siren was on the pier. Ichigo tried this yell out "I'm under here, please help me, I want to go home." However, no one heard his cries for help.

**Back to the present**

The waves started coming closer and closer hitting his feet. Ichigo was screaming help me, but the roar of the thunder and the clash of the lightning were drowning out his cries. With each passing moment the sea was crashing onto the shore and rising higher and higher.

Ichigo started to cry as he felt the waves moving up upon him trying to knock him over. The waves were coming up to his waist as he tried frantically to free himself. The teenage boys tied the rope so tightly to the pier support. The rope was rubbing against his skin causing it to burn and become raw as he struggled for his life.

Now the waves are crashing against his chest slowly trying to bring him back into the sea. "Daddy, Yuzu, Karin, I'm sorry I'm going to die." Ichigo cried out one last time before the waves started to crash over his head.

Each time the waves receded back into the sea, Ichigo took a deep breath to wait for the next wave to crash upon him. The waves were going further and further up the shore, leaving poor Ichigo very little room to breathe before the next wave came.

Then there the wave that crashed down on to Ichigo one last time, that wave did not recede back far enough for him to take another breath. Then he saw it, a pure white mermaid with golden irises in a pool of blackness. Then he noticed it, the white mermaid had very small body. This little mermaid went up to the surface, took a deep breathe of the ocean air, dove back into the sea to where Ichigo was by the pier support. Just as he got there, Ichigo let the air out of his lungs because he could no longer hold it in. The small mermaid child swam to Ichigo, grabbing his head crashed his lips together and forced air out of his lungs into Ichigo's. The little mermaid did that this several times.

Ichigo got his attention after several breathes by showing him, that he was currently tied to the pier support by some rope, and wanted him to set him free.

The little mermaid saw this, nodded his head yes, then he went back to the surface took another deep breath and went back to Ichigo and forced more air into his lungs. Then he started to swim a little way, along the beach, looking for shards of glass. He turned around and saw Ichigo need more air, and he went to the surface to get some more. After Ichigo got some more air, he went back to look for some shards of glass. This went on for about 2 minutes or so. Finally, he found a shard of glass. When he returned, he had a piece of glass in his hand and fresh air for Ichigo. The small mermaid once again forced air once again into Ichigo's lungs and then he tried to cut the rope that was between the pier support and Ichigo's hand. Once Ichigo was freed the little mermaid helped Ichigo to the surface.

Ichigo started coughing as fresh air filled his lungs and as the little mermaid helped him to swim to the shore. Once Ichigo hit the sand, he ran to where the waves were no longer able to reach him.

"Thank you so much for helping me, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you have a name?" Ichigo said as he introduced himself to his new friend.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help, my name is Hichigo Shirosaki. I'm seven years old, how old are you?" hichigo asked his new friend.

"Cool, you're 7 too. I am sorry, but I have to go I need to get inside; this storm is only going to get worse. Will I see you again?" Ichigo asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Most likely not it is forbidden for us to help human that are in the sea, because the adult humans wants to hurt us. However, you're not adult, I'm sure it's okay, I shouldn't get that much trouble." Hichigo said with his hand scratching his head.

"Are you sure you're not in too much trouble for helping me?" Ichigo said right before he heard an ATV coming towards him. "Beach control!? You had better go before they see you! You need to go somewhere, where it's safe, return to the sea." Ichigo said as he saw the ATV coming closer. Ichigo turned back just in time to see Hichigo diving back into the water and swimming away.

Hichigo swam far enough so he couldn't be seen from the shoreline but he could see to the shore. That was until his tailfin was grabbed by his older brother Grimmjow. Then they both turned to look towards the shore to see the boy that Hichigo just saved, being picked up by adult male human.

"What are you doing on the beach at this time of night and in this storm? Why are you soaking wet and the rain hasn't started yet?"

"Some teenage boys tied me to the pier support. I found a piece of glass to cut the rope." Ichigo said as he pointed further up the shore pier support to show he was farther that he was actually was, because he did not want to explain how he survived the water, and to save his friend.

"What the hell are you thinking saving that human? Fuck, don't you know the rules! Now I have to take you to the elders, so they can charge you for the crime you have just committed. I am so going to lecture you, as we get back home. You're lucky that the little human lied." Grimmjow scorned his little brother as he dragged him back under the water, to go home.

Hichigo allowed himself to be dragged by his older brother. Looking towards shore hoping the little boy could be safe at his home now.

**10 years later**

Ichigo the standing on the beach letting the waves crashes onto his feet. Then he put a hand above his eyes staring at the sea, wondering if his dream actually happened. He knew, that he was been tied to the pier support more than 10 years ago, but for some odd reason had he been dreaming of a little white mermaid saving his life? When he knew there was no danger of drowning, that he broke himself free from the rope that was tied to him, that the water never came close to his waistline?

Ichigo saw his dad coming up from under the sea with a tour group of 10 people. Ichigo smiled to himself when he saw his dad was okay. Since that day, 10 long years ago, Ichigo has been afraid of deep water. He could not stand water that came above his knees. No one could understand why he was afraid of the water above his knees. Since the water never went up to his waistline. However, if his dream was real and it actually happened, it would explain why he was afraid of deep water.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo waived to his dad and walked up to the group to help his father carry some of their equipment back to their shop. When he got to his father in the group, he walked a little bit further into the water but no more than halfway up his shin. Ichigo grabbed some of the air tanks from the three women that were in the group and they all started their way back to the shop, "Kurosaki swim and snorkel shop".

"Ichigo, why don't you help me with the next tour group they're just snorkeling at the edge of the sea, it's only going to be about 3 to 4 feet. It's easy for you just to stand up and have your head above the water or did you forget how to swim?" Isshin said trying to get his son back into the water. Well he had been trying for the past 10 years, as far as he has gotten with him was up to his knees.

Later that night, Ichigo did not want to the restaurant in town, with his family. He did not feel like dealing with people who worked along the shore with his dad. He knew what would have happened if he would have gone. He had heard the stories of how he used to love swimming and diving into the sea. Why was he afraid of the sea? He was a great swimmer, as if he belonged in the sea.

Ichigo sighed and went to find his dad. "Hey pops, I'm getting a headache, so I'll pass on dinner tonight, I just want to go to sleep."

"Is it a normal headache or a storm headache?" Isshin questioned his son.

"It's a normal headache." Ichigo said as he started to climb a flight of stairs.

The shop that his father owned had two levels, on the first floor was the shop itself, a back room with supplies, and one of two bathrooms, on the second floor of the shop was the office, a bedroom of sorts, and a second bathroom.

"Okay, I'll call you later before we leave the restaurant and see if you want anything." Isshin yelled upstairs.

"Night," Ichigo yelled back to acknowledge what his father had just said. Then Ichigo found a pillow in the closet, placed it on the bed and then he climbed into bed for a nap. He fell asleep with a smile on his face because he heard his two sisters yell, "Sweet dreams Ichi-nii-san." As he heard, his family leave to go to the restaurant for dinner.

About an hour later Isshin and the girls were enjoying their dinner while watching the news. The newscaster was saying something about a storm, that just popped up suddenly and it was going to be a bad. Then they all saw a flash of light, and heard a loud crash. Before the thunder had stopped, the lights went out the kids started to cry because of the restaurant suddenly going dark. When the backup lights came on and the TV was back up, the same newscaster was still on.

"I have no idea how many people are watching out there because of the power outage, but if there is one person watching I will continue." The newscaster said as he pointed to his right than the camera panned over to his left in the direction of the newscaster's hand, and the field showed the beach being flooded out by the sea. "As you can see the 'Kurosaki swim and snorkel shop' is being flooded out? That is telling us how high the sea is right now."

Isshin got up to get to his jacket from the coat rack. He needed his cell phone, walking back to the table with the cell phone waiting for Ichigo to answer his phone.

Ichigo started to toss and turn in the bed gripping sheets in pain. He only awoke because he heard his cell phone, which sat on the bedside table, going off. Sleepily he grabs the phone flipped it open. "Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo, good you're wake. Where are you?" Isshin asked hoping the answers he would be is 'I'm home why?' not I'm at the office.

"I'm right where you left me, at the office, why?" Ichigo stated as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed onto the floor, only to see them sink into about 3 inches of water. Ichigo's eyes doubled in size, when he realized that his feet hit the water and he was on the second floor of his dads shop.

"Ichigo, listen to me and do exactly what I say!" Isshin said trying to calm down his son. "Go to my office and grab my snorkel set and swim towards the street."

"Okay, I can do this," Ichigo said trying to calm himself down.

"Shit!" Isshin said over the phone.

"What! What is happening? Dad!?" Ichigo yelled over the phone to get his dad talking again, hopping things were okay.

"Sorry Ichigo, the power went out again. Place your cell phone on a high shelf and go get my snorkel set." Isshin, himself took a deep breath, "Ichigo, you can do this. I know you know how to swim."

"Okay dad, I'll be at the restaurant soon." Ichigo said his goodbyes, then powered down his cell phone and put it on the top shelf in the closet.

He looked out of the window to see how high the water level was. However, the sea had receded back into the ocean. He was then able to breathe a sigh of relief because the sea now looked too far away. Walking towards the door, "the water is far away?" Ichigo said aloud. Running back to the window to hear and see a wave, a very large wave moving in. "A tsunami, shit!" running to the office to grab the scuba tank and a mask. Placing the scuba mask over his face, and tank onto his back, then he turned the tank on and covered his ears with his hands as he heard the roaring of the sea right above him.

**Meanwhile**

Isshin turned to his girls, "don't worry Ichigo will be here soon." Isshin looked up to see the lights turning back on and heard the newscaster once more. He turned around to look at TV once again.

"Shit!" was all that the newscaster said, as he stared out over at the beach. The camera moved back to point towards the beach. There was a very large wave just about the crush onto the shore. The wave hit the shore hard smashing all the shops on the edge of the beach.

Isshin just stared at TV, as the thought that kept running through his head, "my son, my son is in there, he still in the shop?"

One of the other shop owners on the beach said, "Damn there goes my store."

"My son was still at the shop; my shop is under the water." Isshin's voice was shaky as he said those words.

"Wait, what did you say Isshin?" The server said as she walked up to him.

"I just lost my son, I had just called him, and he was still at the shop. I told Ichigo to grab my snorkel set and swim to the streets because the beach was flooded out. Even if he saw dry land he would have walked to the streets, and he still would have been crushed by that wave." Isshin said as he backed up into the table, where his girls were sitting staring at TV in shock.

Isshin started to cry slowly moving a hand over his open mouth as he continued to stare at TV. Other people that had shops along the beach with Isshin came over to comfort him and some of the women came over to the girls as they started to cry for the loss of their older brother.

**Somewhere under the sea**

Hichigo was talking to his brother Grimmjow about the island he had found unpledged by the humans and the storm that was occurring right now. Hichigo was swimming backwards so he could face his brother while they talked. That is until he swam into a rock. Cursing at his clumsiness, he turned around to face where he was going, moving around the large rock. Then he saw an adult human male's floating at the bottom of the sea with his hand tied to some seaweed.

"Don't you even dare go near that thing? You were so lucky 10 years ago; all you got was a slap on the wrist; for saving a little human boy. If you go near that thing, the elders will have your head. So we'll just go around and take the long way." Grimmjow said to his little brother to warn him about the stupid thing he was just about to do.

"I'll be careful, it might be dead already. I'll just let him go so he could float to the surface, so the other humans can find him, and if he's alive. I'll just let him float to the surface, so that he could be found. If he is awake I won't go near him." Hichigo said as he started to swim over to the human.

"Get back here you stupid idiot!" Grimmjow yelled as he tried to grab Hichigo's tailfin. Watching and waiting as his little brother moved closer to the human, Grimmjow wished Hichigo had more common sense.

Hichigo slowly moved closer and closer to the human. As he got closer it came to him that was the same human that he saved 10 years ago! "Hey Grimmjow, this is same human from10 years ago!" Hichigo yelled.

"I don't care if it's the "lost mermaid princes" over there; you need to get back over here!" Grimmjow scolded at his brother once more.

But Hichigo didn't listen; as he moved closer and closer to the human. He smiled to himself, when he realize, it was even the same wrist that was tied up 10 years ago. Moving even closer and save the human, again, that he knew his name is Ichigo and he was unconscious. Grabbing a hold of the tied wrist and the seaweed he yanked on the seaweed and freed this human from the sea floor. Then he grabbed him from under his shoulders slowly swimming up to the surface. Then he noticed something was hanging off of the tank, he knew the humans used that for air. Grabbing it as he looked at it and saw it had a pointer and three colors red, yellow, and green.

"Hey Grimmjow, if the pointer was pointing at the color red. What does that mean?" Hichigo asked his brother who was hiding behind a large rock at he crashed into only moments before.

"How the hell should I know I don't use air tubes?" Grimmjow yelled from behind the rock.

Hichigo saw that the bubbles coming from his mask had stopped. And figures it was a very, very bad thing. So he swam to the surface of the sea even quicker. Once he broke the surface he ripped Ichigo's facemask off, and Ichigo started to cough as fresh air flooded into his lungs.

Hichigo let go of Ichigo to see if he could float on the surface, but he notice Ichigo sank back into the water. He grabbed him before his head went back under the water, to bring him closer so they could stay afloat. Thinking for a moment Hichigo took off the air tube off of Ichigo's back. Taking a moment to look at the sky, seeing the dark and angry clouds, then he remembered how much he hated the rain hitting his skin.

Thinking that human wouldn't drown if he just floated on the surface of the water, he decided to take his human friend Ichigo to the untouched island he had found.

Hichigo reached the little island using the waves to help propel himself onto the shore leaving his friend on the beach. After he made sure Ichigo would not drown when the tide came in or out, he pushed himself back into the sea and left for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes as the sun started to rise. Groaning as he grabbed his head, wincing from the pain, because it really did hurt. Sitting up, he noticed that he was on the beach. He looked around to see if there was anyone else nearby. Finding none, he got up and walked along the shore.

By the time the sun rose fully in the sky, Ichigo had walked the entire shoreline on the island. He then decided to explore a small wooded area within the island.

Finding a small pond and some trees with larger leaves, he took one of the leaves and made it into a cup; he then gathered some water in to his makeshift leaf cup and had a drink. Feeling with cool water ripping down his dry throat, he sighed in relief as he removed the leaf cup from his lips. After refilling his cup, he made his way back to the shore.

Sitting on the rocks he looked out into the sea, looked up to the sky, but he saw nothing and heard nothing. Taking another sip of his water he let out a sigh, and silently thanked his father for teaching him how to survive on the beach. Putting down his cup, he went to go look for some dried wood, for a fire.

**Meanwhile, back on ****Karakura**

At the beach, everyone attended the different memorial services of the people who lost their lives due to the tsunami. The mayor was standing in the waves as they slightly crashed upon his feet; while he was giving a eulogy to the seven people that lost their lives, which included Ichigo.

Isshin held a bouquet of flowers he intended to throw into the sea, at the end of the eulogy for his son. Isshin's daughters held on to his coat while crying out for their lost brother.

When the mayor finished the eulogies he went to a boat, so did the seven other people who were holding seven bouquets of flowers. There was about fifteen minutes of waiting time for them to be taken out to sea. When the mayor and the seven people bordered onto the boat, they set off a little ways into the sea, and they tossed all seven bouquets into the water. Then the captain of the boat came out with a large wreath, and the captain and the mayor through the large wreath into the sea for any of those who were also lost by the sea.

"Isshin, I like to apologize, for you have lost the most here." The mayor said as he extended his hand to Isshin.

"How dare you, say I've lost the most here? I'm not the only one here who lost a child!" Isshin yelled at the mayor in frustration, anger, and disgust.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you have lost your livelihood and your son. As I said, you have lost most here." as he started to back up.

"Isshin, please calm down, thank you for your caring thoughts of our children as well." One of the women said as she grabbed a hold of Isshin from behind. "My son went to the shore to party with five of his friends, but your son was there resting. There is a difference between the two, our sons could've left, and they would've seen what was coming. So please calm down." She started to cry into Isshin's left shoulder.

"Plus you have two little girls to take care of." Another woman said as she dried up Karin and Yuzu eyes and cheeks.

"I know and thank you." Isshin turned around and pick up his girls and waited for the boat to dock.

Once they docked back at the pier, Isshin left to go home while carrying his girls' home for the day.

**Back to Ichigo**

Ichigo went back into the small wooded area, to look around for some dried wood that he could use for a fire. Then Ichigo tripped over some branches that he didn't see, because they were under dead leaves and live long tree roots. "These will work." Ichigo said to himself.

He then carried the branches back to the beach to start a fire. Once he piled the braches in a neat pile, he started to look for some dry rocks, hoping that one of them might light the braches into a nice fire.

Ichigo started to strike the rocks to see which one would start a small fire. He was about on his fifteenth one, when one of them started to spark. A couple of more strikes and a small flame started. Ichigo bent down to lightly blow on the small flame, hopping to get it into a full flaming fire.

About a minute or two the fire was raging on the beach. Ichigo sat next to it and warmed himself with the flames dancing only about a foot away.

"Now if I could find something to cook food in?" Ichigo said as he looked around for a flat rock or something.

"What's that?"

Ichigo stared at the fire for a bit, thinking to himself that he was losing it. "What is what?" he asks hoping that nothing would respond.

"That thing in front of you, it's on the pile of wood." It was the same voice as before.

Ichigo turned his head slowly till he saw a pure white teenager sitting on a rock. Ichigo looked into his eyes and they remind him of someone, but he couldn't remember anyone with golden irises in a pool of blackness. No one who fit that description came to mind.

"Well are you going answer me or not?" the white boy asked again.

"Oh it's fire," Ichigo said to the teenager and saw that he still did not understand. "Fire is well, hmmm, a hot thing that burns things, its use for cooking, warmth, and it can destroy most things, but they have to be dry for that."

"Oh, is that why you made fire to stay warm?" the teenager asked because he was unsure why he made it for in the first place.

"Well yes and no, I was cold so yes but I need to cook food soon. So I made the fire for warmth and for cooking." Ichigo said as he turned himself to face the teenager.

"Is there anything that I could help with?"

"Well, if you had a pot; that would be great." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"That's a hard thing with a handle, right?"

"Yup," was all he could get out before he heard the slashing of the teenager diving into the water.

Ichigo just sat there thinking that he was going crazy. He just talked to someone that just appeared out of nowhere and had to explain what fire is.

Ichigo sat there for another ten minutes or so. Thinking on what he should do. Part of him wanted to go and find food and something to cook it in or on and the other part of him wanted to wait for the teen to return from the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

DO NOT POST A REVIEW TO THIS!

YOU WILL LOSE YOUR COMMENT FOR CHAPTER 4.

I need a new editor. My old one takes forever to edit it. If you wish to be my editor please go to my facebook page and message me there. www. facebook tabitha. gant?ref=tn_tnmn

with out the spaces please and add the dot com/ afterfacebook


End file.
